Not As Fragile As You Think
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: You start out as a little girl but you grow in the company of great heroes, and when the time comes you will aid them in an epic battle that is bigger then you know and along the journey you learn to love. ReaderxLegolas For all you Legolas fans! :D
1. A Hero's Rescue

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters or the books and movies, nor do I profit from these stories.**_

**A/N: ****I made a few changes to the original story but they're only minor alterations, for example; I thought it only appropriate ****that the guardsmen should have actual elven names therefore Kareadoc is now Ruam and Geromir is now Evthalas. You can like or loathe it but that's what ****their names are gonna be for the rest of the story ****so get use to it. **__

Not As Fragile As You Think: A Lord Of The Rings Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter 1: A Hero's Rescue

Care free cheer emanated from me as I hummed a tune my grandmother once sang to me as I bounded through the chilled forest air. The Elven forests of Mirkwood were always so nice this time of year, Autumn was at the peak of its end and Winter was just on the horizon. I purposely hopped on the patches of dead leaves as I jumped through a clearing of trees. I always liked the crunching sound beneath my boots. As I skipped farther and farther away from the clearing a small stream near by threatened to block my path to the other side so what else was an eight year old to do but skip across the rocks, I couldn't resist.

"All through the forest," I began to sing aloud. "All through the trees," I paused as I hopped to the next stone. "The birds and the bees sing out to me." I finished with a wide grin. I skipped across two more stones before I heard a most ghastly screech stopping me cold in my tracks. I hastily jumped the remaining stones to find the source of the noise.

I cut through bushes and thickets and all sorts of greenery only to stop once more. I felt a large disturbance in the ground that only rumbled more and more as the seconds passed and then the scariest thing I ever saw was galloping closer and closer on its horse. I had heard about the Orcs but after the fall of Dark Lord Sauron they had remained dormant in the deepest parts of Mordor under the rule of the evil wizard Saruman. That's when tales of a rebellion came about. Things were happening and steps were being taken and a fighting force of great warriors stands and fights the evil to protect our lands.

I had heard word around my village that the prince of the neighboring kingdom of elves had gone out to aid that group of warriors in a very important quest. In the last week a battle of great proportions had taken place and a whisper had passed on the wind that another was to take place although the location still remains unknown to me. I had lived in one of the few human settlements in the woodland realm for all my life and never had an event such as this had such a large ripple effect on our lands. The humans were not under so much strain as the elves were, for the king's only son had been on this life threatening adventure for quite some time and he wished greatly for him to return home. We only knew so very little of the elven settlement but when even the smallest fragment of information found it's way to us, it would spread through the village like wild fire to a forest.

There is no word I have heard yet as to where in Middle-Earth this band of warriors were now or how they fared in their efforts but obviously the Orc armies were not intimidated by these extraordinary men because there before me stood about a score of them. '_Hide! Hide!_' My mind shouted at me. There was a five second delay before I finally started moving I dove into a thicket of ferns and curled into a small ball as the thunderous hoofs and horrific cries of the very beasts finally reached me. One of them yelled something unintelligible to me and they all stopped. For a moment it was silent regarding a few whinnies of the impatient horses and then he shouted something else and the horses ran once more until the galloping shook the ground near me no more.

I waited a few moments before I opened my eyes and looked around me at my surroundings in the fern thicket. I peeked out and saw one of the Orcs still standing there atop his horse. He jumped off and walked in a small unshapely circle sniffing the air as if he was hunting something. I decided I could play with him for a moment before making my escape. I grabbed a rock near my feet and quietly weaved my arm through the thicket before chucking it at the beast's head.

It lunged its head in my direction and I weaved my arm back before he saw. I heard the footsteps draw near to my hiding place and then they stopped. I waited anxiously for him to leave but I heard no further movement. All of a sudden I felt a strong menacing hand slam onto my head and lift me up by my hair. I screamed loudly as my hair yanked at the tender skin of my skull.

I half opened one of my eyes and caught a glimpse of the monster. It had white paint slathered onto its black, rotten skinned face and it glared at me with its fangs bared and two beady red eyes that burned into mine with a frightening tenacity. "Children," It uttered in a menacing growl as it unsheathed a small dagger from its belt. "Should not be wandering in these woods," It held the dagger to my neck and I felt my head spin uncontrollably in circles as my breathing heightened and my heart raced with fear. "Especially by themselves." It strode nonchalantly to a tree and placed its large filthy hand over my neck and put a crushing grip onto my wind pipe, threatening to brake it if he didn't let up. I watched him move the dagger with wide eyes.

It neared my face and I closed my tear welled eyes and bit down hard on my lip as the blade slid down my cheek with a sting. He threw me to the ground violently snapping something in my right arm, I let out a terrible shriek and he laughed darkly as I trembled in fear gripping the dirt of the forest floor with my small hands. He sheathed the knife and took out his bow next. I realized that this was the end for me. My head reeled in panic and fear as he pulled the arrow out of his carrier and stretched the bow string back with the arrows tail.

A wicked smile slipped upon his face before saying one last utterance. "Do not worry child, I will make it quick," He said as if it was a good thing. "Drive you right through the head, you'll be out before you even know I've struck you." I wanted to run but it was no use. I closed my eyes shut tightly and awaited my death. I shuttered violently as I heard the arrow release from its bow but something strange occurred. I did not feel pain but I did hear a thud on the ground before me.

I opened my eyes and saw the Orc had suffered the very fate he had set for me, an arrow through his skull. I tried to get up but as soon as I even moved my arm I let out a cry of pain and clutched the fractured area. I heard hurried foot steps approach me from behind. My head shot back in its direction and there in my line of vision were three elves. Two clad in armor and one in normal clothing for that of an elf but at the same time it wasn't so normal.

I had seen elves only one other time but none of them looked as…how could I put this, formal. He had a silver leaf strung across his forehead and it gleamed in the sunlight as did his pale skin and wheat golden hair. It flowed in the wind as he bounded toward me with the kind of grace only elves could have. His wardrobe was a green tunic and dark green breeches with dark brown boots made of a slightly worn leather. As he neared me I felt myself shift away from him and I realized it was because not only was he a stranger but his large bow and pointed arrow intimidated me.

He slowed down a bit but didn't seal away his weapon as he neared me which put me under the impression that he might have wanted to harm me further or worse…finish what the Orc had started. I trembled like mad as he stepped closer and closer his bow now up and the arrow pulled back on it. I felt my breathing go up again and the tears started to well in my eyes once more making his figure a blur to my vision. I heard the snap of the bow string release the arrow but it did not hit me. Instead it whipped past me and shot something behind me.

It grunted and a small thud sounded behind me. I looked back and noticed the Orc had clung to life for a few more moments and attempted to slay me once again but the elf thwarted his plans once more. He concealed his weapon and kneeled before me and reached out to me slowly and calmly. I shook my head and scooted back farther. Although my rescuer he was, I did not know this man.

A troubled expression clouded his beautiful features as I shifted backward a bit more. One of his men said something to him in a language I could not understand but assumed to be Elvish. He looked a bit older then the man who kneeled in front of me and gave me a gaze that looked at me with eyes that didn't seem to care. The other Elf that followed looked at me with curiosity, He looked to be the youngest of the group. He said something to the archer which made him and the older elf chuckle lightly.

I felt a bit irritated, I felt as though they were laughing at me. I stumbled to my feet and took a step back from the archer. He also stood up and looked at me with anticipation. I bowed and said one of the few Elvish words that I had learned at one point in my life. "_**Lle hannon(Thank you)**_." The archer let out a small chuckle at my attempt to speak their language but none the less he dignified me with a response.

"**_Glassen(My pleasure)_**." He said as he bowed slightly. I took two steps from him but then he stopped me. "Wait small one1" He called out to me. '_Small one?_' I thought in offense. I turned to face him.

"You cannot expect to carry on when you are injured in such a manner." He said. "I can take care of myself." I said as strictly and adult like as I could manage. The elder elf rolled his eyes at me. "Come now little one the prince has offered you shelter in our fair city even though your kind-" He was interrupted when the younger elf elbowed him in the side. The elder looked over at him and remained silent as he let out a sigh.

I gazed over at the archer with a new sense, that was why he looked of royalty. He was the prince of Mirkwood. "What he was trying to say was that our lord is concerned for your well being, we do not know if more Orcs lurk in this forest and you most certainly do not want to find out do you?" He asked me softly. I shook my head hastily, the idea of encountering one of those foul beasts again frightened me and sent a shiver through my body. The archer held his hand out to me once more.

I looked at it and back at him. I hesitantly reached my good arm up and let my small hand fall into his. He placed a gentle grip on it and walked with me past his guards. As we walked through the forest I learned the names of the three. The Elder elf was Evthalas son of Lorethos, he had braved through many battles as part of the Elven army of Mirkwood. The Younger elf was Ruam son of Mariad, he had only begun his services to the royal family as a guardian just this year.

And the archer, the prince, was Prince Legolas son of the great Elven King Thranduil. He had fought in the which intimidated me a little knowing I was in the presence of a mighty warrior like him. I couldn't help but also wonder how it was possible he stood before me. Was he not on an epic journey? As I pondered these thoughts I was barely able to notice the gentle touch of soft fingers on my injured arm.

I gasped and stumbled backward cautiously and as I did I noticed that the origin of the touch was from the archer who had a worried expression on his face. "Please little one do not be frightened, I only wish to assist you." He said softly. In his hands he held a leather belt that had a very interesting pattern on it. "Would you allow me to use this on your arm?" He asked moving it further toward me.

I looked at it then at him and hesitated for a moment before I nodded. A curteaous smile spread onto his face as he gingerly applied the belt around my arm to fashion a make shift sling. I looked down at my cozily slung arm which was now being held up by the Prince's leather belt which at one point carried a long, white knife before tying it to the Elder elf Evthalas's belt. "Does it hurt you still little one?" The Prince asked. "No sir." I said hastily as I shook my head.

He chuckled lightly. "Are you sure?" He asked once more. "Yes sir." I replied once more, my voice a fraction quieter. He smiled at me with amusement. I quickly looked away from him and focused on the path ahead.

'_Why did royalty intimidate me so? He is no different than any other man,…er, well, Elf._' I looked up at him, his pale gold hair billowed in the wind his light blue eyes shimmered slightly in the sun, his head held up with pride and each step he took he took it gracefully. I looked down at my feet as I walked, they looked clumsy and foolish compared to his gallant stride. I frowned slightly at the sight and let out a small sigh. "Does something ale you little one?" Asked Ruam.

I shook my head. "No sir." He looked at me with a small suspicion fixed in his features. It made me flustered and I wanted him to stop. "Why do you look at me in such a way?" I asked, not facing him. "There is no reason child." He replied, but I heard the fake innocence drip off his tone.

I rolled my eyes for I knew he was the child of this four and not I. "Oh come now little one there's no need to look at me in that manner." He teased. "Now you are the one who is acting like a child." I retorted. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Nay little maiden, I have lived too many years to be a child, you however have just enough." I gave him an inquiring look.

I had heard that elves lived for a very long time but the stories were always different. "How many more years sir?" I asked curiously. He looked down at me and gave me a mocking smile. "I bet ya can't guess." He said. I slid my hand out of the archer's to walk along side the young guardsman to continue our conversation.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked, slightly offended. "Because my years outnumber yours by centuries my dear!" He said confidently. "Centuries!" I asked in astonishment. He nodded with a boastful smirk. "Aye." He said.

I gazed at him in marvel, he looked like he was no older then twenty! "It's like magic," I paused for a moment and gasped slightly. "Are you magical Mr. Ruam?" I asked with inquiring eyes. He gave me a warm smile. "Children are special ya know. They can see magic in places no one else can." He said.

I smiled hopefully. The elder guardsman scoffed at the idea. "Stop filling this child's head with such outlandish delusions." He said dryly. I stuck my tongue out toward the guardsman and felt a pout ascend my face. The young guardsman chuckled and rubbed my head gently.

"Can I see magic too sir?" I asked, my eyes brimming with anticipation for his answer. The archer laughed warmly and smiled at my question looking to the young guardsman for his answer. Ruam took my hand and swung it casually in his. "Of course you can my dear, you have the pure eyes of a child which is all you need." I beamed at him and nodded. I looked ahead at the path before us and I no longer saw danger, but an adventure.

T'was still a long walk to the Elven settlement of Mirkwood. I knew so because the Elves spoke of patrolling far from their fair city at too late a time thus making this a two day journey. "Well not that long Evthalas, I'd say we shall be back at mid-morning tomorrow." Said Ruam as he looked at the position of the sun. "Nay young guardsman we have traveled past the boundaries of the Wood of Mirkwood which places us at least a two days distance, at the rate we're going at." Said Evthalas as he looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked to the ground.

"But if we ran some of the ways we would be expected to be back by mid-morning of the morrow." Said Ruam. Evthalas frowned slightly at the proposed plan. "Ruam your plan has one flaw," He said. Ruam looked at him curiously. "By all means speak it sir." He urged. I looked to the Elder elf for his answer as did the archer but he didn't speak, he only looked at me.

The archer and the younger elf followed suit in the action. I looked around at their gazes before I said anything. "_**Mani? (What?)**_" I asked. The archer chuckled slightly, it was then I decided to put my attempts of speaking Elvish to a full halt until I left their presence. "When the Elves run we leave all behind in our wake." The archer said to me as he rubbed my forehead softly.

I pushed his hand off me and looked away from him. For some reason my cheeks burned slightly, quite strange mayhaps I was under the weather. The archer looked at me strangely. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away. "**_Mani naa lle umien?(What are you doing?)_**" He asked. I shook my head and didn't respond.

The Elder elf sighed at my behavior and looked to the archer. He began to speak with him in the Elvish I apparently could never speak without being laughed at. The archer seemed to be debating something with the Elder elf but I couldn't tell who was winning in their efforts. After a few moments the Elder elf nodded while the archer let out a sigh. "Ruam." Said Evthalas.

"Sir?" Asked Ruam strongly. "We must make it to the midway before night fall, the Orcs are coming and the smell of this…,child, gives away our position. You will be the one to carry her to this point." Commanded The Elder. "Sir!" Ruam replied obediently. The guardsman kneeled before me and held out his arm. "My apologies for the discomfort little one but we must hurry." He said sincerely.

I nodded hesitantly and walked toward him. He swept me up into his arm and pulled me into his supportive grip, cradling me like a baby. I held tightly onto the fabric that leaked from the neck of his chest plate and grasped it tightly. "Let us depart now." The archer said. His men nodded and in a flurry of movement we were off.

They ran like the whispering wind that whipped through forest air. The scenery turned into a blur and the vision made me sick in my stomach. I dug my head in the small crevice of the guardsman's shoulder and closed my eyes as I leaned into him. "How do you fair little maiden?" He asked. I squeezed the fabric in my small hands and tugged on it twice to let him know I was alright.

He said no more and sped up slightly. Much time passed and I was beginning to grow tired. The warm forest air filled my head with its aroma each time I took a breath. I could here crickets chirping giving away that it was probably late in the evening. 'A small rest wouldn't hurt.' I thought innocently. And with that I let myself fall into sleep in the arm of this stranger.

_**[Later on that Night]**_

The sudden jostling of my person was what awoke me at Lord knows what hour of the day, or should I say night. The moon hung lazily in the shape of a banana and glowed brilliantly in the milky grey sky. I looked around at my surroundings and found myself still in the arms of the young guardsman. I let out a small yawn which caught his attention. "My apologies little one, did I wake thee from slumber?" He asked sincerely.

I nodded sleepily and he chuckled. "Forgive me but we must take rest for a few moments." He informed me. I nodded once more and he let me down and walked off to rummage through a bush, What could he be looking for in a bush? I wobbled a little when my weight was back on my legs and rubbed my eyes to get the sleepies out of them. I caught the stare of the Elder elf and saw a small smile curl at his lips.

'What amused him so?' I wondered. It was nice to see him smile though, I had never seen the elf smile since we first we met. A small yawn overtook me once more and reminded me of how tired I was. I walked over to Ruam and tugged on his tunic. When he looked down on me I reached my hands up at him.

He chuckled and rubbed my head. "I cannot hold thee now little one I must tend to re-supplying our rations." An impatient sigh escaped me as I stood there as he continued to rummage through the bush once more picking off specific leaves and flowers from it and sticking them into a leather pouch and picking the berries that covered the bush and dropping them in a small jar. My last resort was the Elder elf, I could've asked the archer but he was a prince after all and I would not want to ask him for such a feeble minded favor. I walked over to him and tugged on his tunic to catch his attention.

"Yes little one?" Evthalas asked with a hint of dryness. I reached my arms up to him to let him know I wanted to be carried again. Ruam laughed at the gesture while the archer smiled amusedly. He hesitated for a moment before slowly bending down to lift me.

Once in his grip I rested my cheek on his shoulder and let my heavy eye lids shut. I was conscious for a few minutes, which was long enough to hear the guardsman say "I never knew you were so good with children Evthalas." The Elder elf shook his head at the statement. I whined at the movement because it interrupted my sleep. He rocked gently up and down in a lulling way that made me feel like I was in a boat on a lake. And before I knew it, I was asleep once more.

"It would appear she has taken a liking to you, perhaps you're not so bad with human children after all." Legolas teased. Evthalas rolled his eyes at the comment, still rocking the child he held in his arms. "Sir we must keep going or we will be found by the Orcs." Said Ruam. The archer pondered his words for a moment before he said, "Alright then, we must take our leave now. Make sure you don't leave anything that gives off our scent." The two nodded obediently before they began their final stretch toward their home, the Elven settlement of Mirkwood.

The move was going smoothly, not accounting for the sudden disgruntled noise of the Elder elf behind him. Legolas turned his head to see what the problem was. He saw the child shifting slightly in his guardsman's arms causing him to slow down to wait for her shifting to cease. Once it did the Elder sped back up again catching up to the rest of the team. Having only stopped for no more then a few minutes the elves were managing to make excellent timing.

A two day journey had been turned into one for they would make it back to the settlement by the witching hour of midnight. "I told you Evthalas, this child did not slow us down in the slightest." The young guardsman boasted. "Aye but there is still her scent that might seal our capture so don't get too cocky." The elder guardsman warned. Ruam let his gaze rest upon the child's sleeping face.

She looked so innocent and harmless, how could a being so small and fragile cause such great trouble? The mere thought made him let out a small laugh. The archer looked over at him. "What amuses you so guardsman?" He asked. Ruam shook his head. "It is of nothing my lord." He replied in a respectful tone while a small smile graced his lips.

**Hope the changes didn't displease you but they had to be done ^^**

**Please leave reviews, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. A Change in the Plan

**A/N: Alright everybody sorry to keep you waiting(well, for those of you who were waiting). Unfortunately school has resumed and a large portion of my time is being taken up by the homework of my honors classes so please forgive the delay. Here's the second chapter, sorry if it seems a bit out of sorts I had to edit quite a few things before I deemed it acceptable and even then I still had a few doubts. Enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything even though it's the second chapter. But in all seriousness, I do not own the Lord of The Rings movies, books, characters, or franchise nor do I profit from this story. All credit to the books goes to J.R.R. Tolkien and all credit for the movies goes to it's director Peter Jackson. _**

Not As Fragile As You Think: A Lord Of The Rings Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter 2: A Change In The Plan

I felt the small push of an ever persistent light pushing through my eye lids, something about it was strange though. I did not feel the warmth I usually felt when greeted by sunlight. I slowly opened them and let out a yawn. When I tried to stretch my arms I felt a sharp pain in one of them and I let out a small noise of discomfort. "What makes you stir little one?" Asked a cool voice.

I looked up at what appeared to be an Elven man peering down at me with a warm smile. I sat up from a soft surface beneath me and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again I looked around to see I was in a small bed with the softest blanket over me and the fluffiest pillow I'd ever slept on both an inviting shade of white. The room looked very elegant and big, like the kind of room you would find in a nobleman's house. "W-where am I?" I asked in a daze.

The elf laughed at me and strode gracefully from my side and towards the window and opened the silky, nearly translucent curtains to uncover a small circular window. "You are in the House of Thranduil which resides within Northern Mirkwood." He informed. I pushed the large comforter under the blanket off of my body and saw I had been clothed in a night gown of crisp white with sleeves that extended past my finger tips. When I stood I noticed that it was so long it covered my feet. Then all of a sudden a thought entered my mind and my cheeks were stained pink.

"Y-you changed me!" I blurted out nervously as I pointed an accusing finger in his direction. The elf turned toward me inquisitive at first and then shook his head quickly with an expression of minor embarrassment. "N-no I did not! Th-the maids took your clothes to be put to wash and dressed you in that while you were asleep, I-I swear it!" He informed frantically. I gave him a small look of suspicion but shook it off and replaced it with a neutral expression before nodding slightly. I bunched up some of it in a fist and walked over to the window.

I stood on my tip toes and saw a giant cave that twisted and turned beyond any maze I had ever seen with walls illuminated by the glow of red fire on torches. "It looks like the dwarf mine from my storybook." I mumbled to myself. The elf beside me chuckled and I looked up at him with a curious stare. "My King would disagree with you on that little one, the Halls of Thranduil are far more grand and majestic in stature to that of the dwarves' mines." He said motioning to the elaborately winding cave outside the window. I could feel my stomach stir with a small anxiety as the mere thought of wondering through these catacombs flew through my mind.

I swallowed lightly and turned away from the window and let out a small sigh. "Does something trouble you child?" The elf asked kneeling down to be at eye level with me. I faced him and nodded timorously. "What is it?" He asked once more. "I'm afraid of getting lost in here, then no one will find me." I said looking down at my feet. The elf laughed lightly and put a comforting hand on my hand and rubbed it gently.

"Little maiden I can assure you that I will not allow you to become lost, you have nothing to worry about." I gave him a small smile and nodded. He stood up and closed the curtain before walking over to the bed and tucking the covers and comforter into the neat arrangement it was in before being used. "Mr. Elf, sir," I began timidly. The elf turned toward me and chuckled. "You may call me Kethran dear child." I nodded and continued.

"Mr. Kethran, can you help me find my friend? I think he's here in this castle." He looked at me in a perplexed manner. "I could perhaps assist you in this, what is their name?" He inquired. "I think he was called," I paused for a moment, trying to remember what exactly the name was. 'What was it again?….Ruam! That's it!' "His name is Ruam sir." I confirmed. He thought for a moment before sudden realization covered his face.

"Ah, yes I know of him. He is the new guardsmen to the prince." He said. I nodded. "That's him alright, can you take me to him?" I asked. The elf thought for a moment before nodding. "I see no harm in that, I believe he is residing in the servants' quarters at the moment considering he just returned from a patrol with the prince." He peered down at me and gave me a troubled look.

"Yes sir?" I asked my brow furrowed in confusion. 'What displeased him so?' "Well I was thinking that maybe you might like to change into day attire instead of walking around in your sleeping attire." He said. I raised my brow at him and looked at him as if what he had suggested was strange, which I indeed thought it to be. I looked down at the elegant dress that draped my frame.

It didn't even look like it would be used for sleeping but instead a grand event or a social gathering for noble men and women. "I don't mind it very much sir. I just want to see my friend and I don't think he'd mind it very much either." I mentioned timidly. The elf gave me a warm smile and nodded. He pulled open the ivory door and motioned for me to walk out of the room. The first few steps out of the room was very noticeable because the room had a very soft wooden floor and when I stepped outside the ground was stone and felt cold.

I looked down the long and winding labyrinth that were the halls of the castle and gulped nervously at it's enormity. I felt a soft, warm hand gently enclose my small one and looked up to see it belonged to the elf. "Shall we proceed then?" He inquired. I nodded and we began walking down the fire-lit hallways. For the first few minutes it was nothing but long and winding hallways, it wasn't until later on we encountered some of the other Elven servants in the castle.

A peculiar thing would happen whenever we passed by them. Some reason, unknown to me, they felt the need to let the eyes linger on me. Some with suspicion and others with curiosity. I knew I wasn't as elegant looking as an elf but I didn't think I was that bad. I kept my eyes directed on the path ahead of me to divert the pressure, but I still felt the eyes reside on my person.

When we neared the entrance to another hallway I noticed a rather hurried looking servant walking down the path. When he noticed Kethran he rushed towards us. "Kethran, I have a message from-" He stopped as he noticed me on the hand of the servant but shook his head slightly and refocused his attention on the servant before him. "From the prince he has requested you bring someone to him." Mr. Kethran nodded. "Who might it be?" He asked, eyes full of inquiry.

The servant spared me a glance before continuing. "He requested the presence of the child." My eyes widened a fraction at the statement. 'What could the archer want with me? I wonder…' "Perhaps it could wait Eruanion. The child has already asked me to let her have the company of Ruam, the young guardsmen who arrived last week." Mr. Kethran informed. Eruanion looked at me with his brow furrowed slightly.

"Why do you seek his company little one?" He asked. I looked down at my feet bashfully before peering back up at him to respond. "He's my friend sir, and I would like to see him. If that's okay." He smiled warmly at me and looked back up at Mr. Kethran. "Such a polite child." He said. I smiled slightly at him and took content in the fact that he thought this.

I prided myself in appealing to the better nature of others and always made it a priority when I met new people. Mr. Kethran nodded and patted my head gently. "I guess it wouldn't be a bother if her arrival wasn't immediate, but be quick Kethran." He said mindfully. Mr. Kethran nodded and gave my hand a small tug to signal our further travel toward the servants' quarters. As we rounded the corner of yet another hallway I could hear the faint sound of male laughter and light chatter.

When we got to the end of the hall I saw a large entrance blocked by two large, regal, wooden doors with silver handles in the shapes of tree branches. There was a sign at the top but I couldn't read it because it was written in Elvish. Mr. Kethran knocked twice, paused, then knocked once more before one of the doors opened. The servant on the other side greeted Mr. Kethran in Elvish so I waited for them to converse for a moment before he pointed in a certain direction. "We're almost there he's just in the other room." He said.

I felt a small grin tug at the corners of my mouth and nodded. We entered the room and it was quite a rumble of a scene. Two guardsmen were conversing of something, in their native language, of course, and laughed heartily every now and again while two others were sitting at a table arm wrestling with three more crowded around them cheering with anticipation for a victor. Finally my eyes rested upon Ruam who was speaking with two others and I grinned happily and pulled my hand out of Mr. Kethran's to rush over to him. "Ruam!" I chirped merrily as I tugged on his tunic repeatedly until he looked down. "Little one!" He greeted cheerily.

I reached up to him and he lifted me to sit upon his lap. "How did you find me?" He asked with a chuckle as he rubbed my head. "Mr. Kethran helped me." I said as I pointed in his direction. The elf servant waved awkwardly when attention was directed toward him. "Who's your little maiden Ruam?" One of the elves he was sitting with asked him, smirking at him in a teasing manner.

"We rescued her from Orcs while escorting the prince home." Ruam said. I shifted uncomfortably at the mentioning of the monsters until Ruam put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Well what's her name?" The other elf asked. I blinked at the question. "I don't believe you told us that one." Ruam said looking down at me.

I frowned slightly because of the answer I was about to give him. "Well, it's kinda complicated, because I don't really have, or well my parents never gave me one, a name that is." I mumbled embarrassingly. The elves looked at me in confusion. "Why would they not?" Asked Mr. Kethran. "I don't know, Grandma said they had to go real far away after I was born and they would name me when they came back ." I balled my good hand into a small fist.

"They haven't come back since then. So I was never named, Grandma just calls me nicknames. Like sweetie, or angel." Ruam frowned. "That is a sad tale little one and this simply won't do." He said. Mr. Kethran and the other two elves nodded. "Perhaps….no, no that it is not our business to meddle in this task." Mr. Kethran said nervously. I looked at him curiously.

"What is it sir?" I asked him. He fidgeted with his hand for a moment before he said something. "I was thinking perhaps, if you would like, we could name you." I stood frozen for a moment. 'People that aren't my parents, name me?' This seemed strange and the idea made me feel uneasy, but when I looked around at all the hopeful faces and warm smiles I felt slightly more open to the idea.

"I guess so, but when I see Grandma again I have to ask if it's okay." I said. Mr. Kethran nodded eagerly. "What should we name her then Kethran?" Ruam asked. He thought for a few moments. "This is going to require some very serious thought, we should not decide on this right away.

After all, we are naming a child and not some pet." He said with a small laugh. Ruam laughed as well and nodded as he rubbed my forehead gently. All of a sudden a giant tone of a clock rang through the hall as well as through my ears. Mr. Kethran peered over at the clock and his eyes widened and turned towards me. "Oh my we must be off little one, the prince is still waiting for your arrival in his quarters!" He said hastily.

I frowned slightly and put a light grip on the tunic of Ruam. The guardsman smiled at me and took my small hand into his and placed a small kiss on my finger tips. I blushed profoundly at the gesture and squirmed slightly in his lap. "There is no need to be upset little one, I promise I will see you again but right now you must go see the prince." He said in a soothing voice. I nodded and he put me back down on the ground where Mr. Kethran took my hand once more.

"Let us be off then." Mr. Kethran said. He began to gently tug me out of the room and as I walked out I waved good bye to the guardsman and he waved back to me with a smile. Once we had exited the ebony doors we had entered through we began weaving through the twisted halls yet again. Mr. Kethran would slow his hurried pace whenever he noticed I had stumbled over a step or two and he would courteously ask if I was alright. I would always tell him yes but he kept a close eye on me any how.

"Are you sure you can keep up little one?" He asked once more with concern evident in his tone. I let out a small sigh before nodding once again. "Mr. Kethran, What do you think the archer wants with me?" I asked him nervously. He chuckled lightly. "I assume that is what you call the prince, yes?" He asked.

I nodded. "Even so I am at a loss for the answer to your question little one." He said apologetically. I let out a small huff of impatience which caused him to laugh. "I am a tad curious as well, perhaps he wishes to take you home." I frowned at the proposed idea.

'But I do not want to leave yet...' I thought in childish attachment thinking of Ruam and Evthalas and the other nice guardsmen. "But why would he do that? Wouldn't his guardsmen do it for him?" I asked, looking for an excuse to see Ruam again. He was really fun to play with and even though Evthalas could was a bit sour the way he rocked me to sleep on the way toward the castle reminded me of a father. Mr. Kethran pondered my words for a few moments before responding. "I suppose you are right."

"So what would the archer want with my company?" I asked, my voice stumbling a bit. Mr. Kethran went into a pondering state once more but instead of giving me an answer he shrugged at me with an apologetic expression. "I wish I could tell you little one, but I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea." He said. We turned around the next corner and there was a large, spacial, clearing where the twisting formations made space for a small staircase consisting of about seven wide steps that lead to a grandiose set of transcendent doors with intricate and magnificent carvings etched into their borders. They were painted with the most crisp and refreshing shade of white I'd ever seen and appeared to glow in the light of the red torches that hung on each side of them.

My heart beat faster and faster as we ascended the steps and drew closer toward the opulent doors for I knew on the other side resided the archer of royalty who sought mine of all people's company. Mr. Kethran hesitantly rose his hand to knock on the door but just as his knuckles were about to make contact with the wood of the door he retracted it quickly with a skittish uncertainty. I waited patiently for a moment before he made a quick knock on the door before putting his hand back by his side. I tensed up slightly as I heard movement behind the door. The sound of footsteps drew closer and closer toward the the doors until the tumbling of the locking mechanism sounded and the doors opened.

Behind them stood the archer who looked illustrious just as I presumed he would. He greeted us with a warm smile and I humbly attempted to return the gesture but the most I could muster was an abashed half smile. "Thank you Kethran you may return to your duties." He said courteously. Mr. Kethran bowed slightly and turned to make his exit but my grip on his hand tightened and kept him from leaving. He looked at me curiously as did the archer. "Is there something you need from me little one?" He asked gingerly.

I didn't answer him, I only stared at the ground in an attempt to hide my sheepish expression. I felt a tug on his hand once more and I squeezed it again, not letting go or loosening up. I peered up at them and found the the archer expelling light laughter and a humored expression while Mr. Kethran let out an awkward chuckle. "I believe she's grown an attachment to you." The archer said. I allowed myself to let out a small laugh as the archer and Mr. Kethran continued the same gesture.

"Well as flattering as it is to see you value my company in such a manner I must be going now, I have other duties to attend to through out these Halls." He explained as soft-spoken as he could. After a moment of silence I loosened my grip on his hand and he gently slid it out of my own. He gave me a warm smile and bowed to the archer before striding away in a slightly rushed manner. This left me alone with the archer whose presence was enough to keep me on my toes and feel the need to be as graceful and courteous as I could be. I couldn't fathom the reason behind it all, at one point I assumed it was because he was a male but Ruam and Evthalas were males as well so that obviously wasn't the cause.

I then began to run through the many differences between Ruam and the archer, one major one being the archer was of royalty and Ruam was not. I decided that this must be the reason but somewhere in my mind a small part of me was telling me that was not the only reason. When I tried to think of more variables to the situation only one scene kept replaying itself into my mind and that's when I realized the key difference in these two elven males. From the moment we met Ruam was the first elf out of the three to establish a connection to me.

Then as our journey continued Evthalas followed suit, even if it was unintentional. However, the archer had never made an attempt to befriend me. "Little one?" I heard someone say. I shook my head slightly and quirked it toward the source of the voice. There stood the archer with a worried expression clouding his perfect features which caused me to frown a little.

"P-pardon?" I croaked, almost as if I had lost my own voice. "I asked if you would like to come inside." He said gently, motioning inside his quarters. I nodded hesitantly and stepped past the doors. Once inside I took a moment to let my eyes wonder around the spacious room. The archer kept many things that my eyes lingered on but there was one thing in particular that caught my attention.

In the far left corner of his room was a large pair of glass doors draped over by a luminescent, light green curtain that was almost translucent. I found myself stepping toward the doors and I gingerly pushed the curtain away and light bled through from the outside world and my eyes went wide with the glow. It was comforting to see the outside world again, my skin yearned for the touch of the lush grass that I had become accustomed to and the crisp feeling of a fresh breeze. "Would you like to go outside, perhaps a walk?" The archer asked. I half-turned toward him, avoiding his eyes, and nodded.

"Great, let us be off then." He said offering me his hand. I reached my little hand to his only to pull it back slightly when he pushed his forward to meet mine. I looked up at his face to see his brow furrowed in confusion and his lips curved into a small frown. I pulled back my hand completely and took a step away from him, plastering my gaze to the ground to avoid the possible expression of disappointment. "Little one, I believe I should tell you this now before I further indulge my father's wishes upon you." He said in an even voice. 'His father's wishes? What could Thranduil want with my continued residence at his stronghold?'

"Yes sir?" I asked sheepishly. He was silent for a moment. "Sir?" I asked once more. Still no answer. I was beginning to grow anxious with his continuous silence.

'Have I offended him?' At last he let out a small sigh. "Little one, there has been a great plunder of misfortune in your village." He said. I felt a small pulse of shock send waves of anxiety through my body. "W-what?" I stammered, struggling to keep my voice even. "A fire broke out in the northern end of the settlement and although we are not aware of the identities of them, there are casualties." My eyes widened at this news and one thing came to my mind; 'Grandmother...'

"I must go." I whispered to myself. The archer didn't respond quickly enough before I swung one of the glass doors open, jumped over the wooden banister and onto the ground, and ran through the forest. "Wait! Come back!" He shouted. I didn't turn to see if he had followed all that was on my mind was the safety of my grandmother. I knew my way through this forest pretty well and even though it had taken the elves almost the whole day to journey to their kingdom I knew well enough the journey to my home would take so much time.

After pushing through a small bush that blocked my way I came into the vision of the small stream I had been playing near just the day before. Water splashed into my face as I dashed through it not caring if I got wet this time. I hastily wiped the droplets from my eyes and kept running. By the time I had hit the village gate I was past my limit for being out of breath. I fell to the ground taking in big gasps of air for what seemed to be hours but in reality was only a few minutes.

After taking in one more large gulp of breath I stood up and lightly ran inside toward the northern end like the archer had said and instantly froze. The sight was one that cause my very soul to tremble with despair. Buildings and houses and shops that I had grown with were only charred remnants of what they use to be. Cries of sorrow and frantic shouts filled my ears as I walked through the smoke filled settlement. Strong men were doing what they could to assist those who needed them and women sat from a far clutching their children for fear of almost losing them.

I finally reached my house relieved to see on the roofing had caved in but frightened terrible at the thought of my grandmother being lost and it made my eyes blur with tears of frustration. As I was about to take another step forward I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wheeled around with a gasp and directed wide eyes at the figure before me. "R-Ruam, but how did you...?" I asked my voice breaking, I couldn't manage to find the strength to finish my sentence. "My lord said you had ran off after he told you the news and said it would be best if I were to seek you out." He said as he kneeled down next to me.

'The archer sent him?' I looked down at the hand he had extended toward me, then up at his face which had a remorseful smile on it. I could not hold it in anymore, my tears spilled over my cheeks and sobs rose out of my chest. I threw my small form into Ruam's caring arms and held onto him like my life depended on it. "Shh little one, you are safe." He said gingerly as his arms closed tighter around me. Although his words comforted me they did not remedy my growing fear that I would never see my grandmother again.

As my tears stained his armor I realized how strange this image may have seemed to anyone who might have been watching but I didn't care. I was glad Ruam was there, I wanted to leave with him and go back to Mirkwood but what of my home here? If grandmother had really perished in the fire, what would happen to our home and our possessions? All of the thoughts made my mind reel into spirals of chaos as I desperately attempted to find something to grab onto, a small thread or some sort of life line that would pull me back to my old life. "Ruam, what do I do now?" I uttered throatily.

I heard him sigh and his grip loosened a little. "Do not give up hope yet little one, we must keep faith until we reveal the truth unto ourselves." He said softly as he stroked my hair soothingly. I nodded, he was right. I felt guilty that I hadn't given grandmother the benefit of my doubt when it came to her ability to keep herself out of harm's way. He pulled away from me and wiped the tears from my face.

"Keep your chin up little one, I am confident we will find your grandmother." I smiled as he gave my chin a gentle nudge upward. Ruam stood up and held out his hand to me and I slipped my own into it with out hesitation. We walked into the scorched rubble of my home and I took in the effects of the damage that was done. From the outside of the house the roof had caved in but once inside I realized the extent of the full blow of this fire.

The roofing had indeed collapsed but unfortunately it fell directly into our family room. Broken wood and glassed littered the floor along with what little furniture we had was crushed beneath the support beams of the house. In one moment realization flooded my mind and I rushed through the house to the next room over with Ruam's hand still in my own as he stumbled behind me. "Little one what causes your sudden urgency?" He asked with worry edged into his voice. Once we were in the den my eyes scoured the mantle over the fireplace and I let out a sigh of relief.

I walked over to the mantle and reached up as high as I could but the object of my desire was just out of my reach. I let out a small noise of frustration while a light chuckle sounded behind me. I turned my head to see Ruam smirking at me in a teasing manner which caused me to pout a little. He walked beside me and grabbed the object and handed it to my eager hands. "It's a music box my mother left me, grandmother would play it for me while I slept." I twisted the knob and the warm little melody began to sound from the box.

I closed my eyes as notes pinged through ears and sent a wave of content through me. I felt a small touch on my shoulder and turned to see it was Ruam with a warm smile on his face. I returned the gesture and took his hand and gripped as tightly as my little fingers could let me. As I let my eyes roam around the room and I felt myself unable to process what I should do next. My home had been reduced to rubble and my only caretaker was missing.

I was only but a child, I did not know how to care for myself in the way my grandmother had done. The thought of even attempting this made my body tremble slightly. This concerned the guardsman so he knelt down next to me and put a comforting hand upon my head. "Little one, I think you've had enough for today. Will you allow me to take you to my home?" He asked softly. I nodded with bleary eyes and shifted my small frame closer to him and he took me in with open arms.

We walked outside of my home noticed some of the villagers looking at us with disturbed and otherwise curious looks. "Why do your people stare in such a manner?" Ruam asked in uncertain tone. "I don't know." I replied, vaguely curious myself. As we neared the gate a few of the men had formed a small blockade threatened to hinder our exit. "Hey you're Rena's kid aren't you?" One of them asked.

I nodded. "Who's Rena?" Ruam whispered to me. "My grandmother." I replied in the same hushed tone. "Why are you leaving the village with this elf?" the man asked giving Ruam a suspicious look. "Because my house in ruins and my caretaker is nowhere to be found. He has offered me shelter and I wish to go with him." I said plainly.

I looked up at the guardsman and he was frowning slightly. The men exchanged a few looks before hesitantly parting to let us through. "Act wisely with her elf." One said in an a slightly angered manner. Ruam didn't respond, he only kept his head forward and a unfazed expression was upon his features. As we walked out of the gates they shut behind us.

"Alright little one," He breathed out. I looked up at him. "That's enough for one day, shall I take you to my home now?" He asked. I nodded with a small smile. He returned the gesture and lifted me into his arms. Soon after he broke into that swift run and we were on our way.


	3. The Guardsmen and His Brothers

**A/N: It took a little longer than I thought it would but here it is! The third chapter in the series. Enjoy ^^**

_**Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer read the first chapter :I**_

Not As Fragile As You Think: A Lord Of The Rings Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter 3: The Guardsmen and His Brothers

As we walked through the dense woods of Mirkwood my mind had numbed the rest of my body as well as my thoughts of the only remaining family I had on this middle-earth swept away by death and it made me incapable of speech for the moment. "How do you fair little maiden?" I heard Ruam ask me. My head lazily listed in his direction, I opened my mouth to answer him but I found no words would come out. Ruam frowned at my silence. I did not like to upset him, he was my friend and I wanted to see him happy.

"I'm am keeping my hopes high above my head, I do not want to worry you so please fret not over me." I said trying to smile but only so. The young guardsman smiled at my response and shook his head. "With thoughts like those I believe you're grandmother has nary a thing to worry about." He said confidently. I felt a comforting sensation fill my small form as he said this, as if a small fragment of hope had been rekindled into a light flame in my dim interior. "I believe so as well, but it is nice to here you say such things Mr. Ruam and I am grateful for that." I said graciously.

He grinned and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting out a refreshing sigh and redirecting his gaze upon our path as did I. "As for the latter of your statement, as long as you are in my care I will ensure your protection as a duty that shall not go neglected so long as I draw breath into my being." He said assuredly, rubbing the outside of my hand with his thumb. I flushed inwardly at the statement. His words conveyed a strong sense of determination as well as valor. I knew I could feel safe with this man.

I believe it was late afternoon by the time we made it back to the kingdom. It's gate's looming over our heads with a sense of pride that emulated victory as well as mysticism for it's unknown secrets and untold stories. Ruam looked up to the watch tower and made a complicated hand motion that I tried to replicate but to no avail. Within a few seconds the gates opened and we walked inside them to see the many elves living inside the strong-hold preparing for some sort of event. "Oh I do not believe I have told you little one, but you have dawned us on the 11th day of our Hrive 'Isia celebration." He said, unknowingly answering my question before I could ask.

"What is this celebration for?" I asked. "It is our marking of the new year, we have many parties and gatherings in which we enjoy each others company by singing and dancing as well as various gift givings." He said with fondness in his tone. I nodded and pondered what I would do while all the elves were celebrating this holiday. I became a little anxious at the thought of being in the guardsman's home alone but surely I could impose on these festivities by making my self present with Mr. Ruam in these various gatherings he had spoken of. This was an elf's holiday and an elf I most certainly am not.

"What ails you little one? You look troubled." Ruam said, pulling us toward an empty corner between two houses so we would not be in the way the preparations. "Well, I-I, I don't think I should, not to say that I don't want to but," I paused for a moment. I didn't know how exactly to voice my opinions with out offending him. I didn't want him to think my making myself absent in this festival was an insult of any caliber to his kind but at the same time I wished he would stay with me so I wouldn't be alone. Ruam knelt down to me and took my hand into his.

"Little one, are you troubled by our festivities?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head hastily. "No sir, I just do not wish to participate in them." I said in a small voice. "Why is that?" He asked, confusion gracing his finely drawn features. "I am not an elf sir, would it not be unacceptable for a human to impose on this event?" I asked shakily. Mr. Ruam looked at me for one moment and then began laughing so vigorously that if he did not possess the light, graceful laughter of an elf it would be an obnoxious sound.

Once he was able to speak again he said to me; "Little one it does not matter if you are not an elf, surely the people of Mirkwood deserve more credit than you're giving them!" I flushed with embarrassment at his statement. He was right, I should have given these kind elves the benefit of my doubt. "Come now, if you think it looks nice out here wait until you see the inside of the castle." He said in a tone that planted rapidly growing sprouts of anticipation in my mind. Since my arrival in this very beautiful settlement I had seen so many things I could only dream of seeing and I wished I could only stay forever.

Mr. Ruam brought me through the tunnel that apparently lead to the entrance to the Royal Household that I had not seen before. "That cave looks very...dark." I said hesitantly. The guardsman chuckled and gave a small push of encouragement. "It'll be alright, it's only a short distance and there are two more guardsmen at the door." He said with reassurance. I nodded and we proceeded to enter the shadowy entrapment.

As the darkness consumed our figures I squeezed the guardsman's hand tightly and I heard him stifle a snicker which caused me to roll my eyes. Fortunately it didn't take long for us to reach the entrance equipped two tourches perched above the loomingly significant chamber doors along with two fully arm guards standing on ever constant alert. I felt myself drift behind Ruam out of habit as we drew closer to the intimidating soldiers. Mr. Ruam's abrupt stop was the only indicator to our arrival at the chamber door. I peeked out from behind him and looked up at the two elven men there focused gazed fixed intently on Mr. Ruam as he spoke.

When the first guard spoke, in elvish of course, sounded so firm but fluid at the same time. It reminded me of river, with a strong current but with such smoothness that he didn't frighten me as much as his tough exterior had lead me to believe. I took a small step out from behind Mr. Ruam but as soon as I did the two guardsmen's gazes immediately turned to me with such sharp reflex that I let out a small gasp and darted back behind Mr. Ruam. After a moment he chuckled and said something else in elvish which caused the two other guardsmen to groan lightly before they replied. Mr. Ruam said something else before he stepped aside revealing my small timid form to the two elven men.

Upon further attention I soon discovered them to be very identical looking which struck me as rather odd. They said something to me in elvish with apologetic expressions. I looked at them with a flustered expression opening my mouth to say something but then shut it just as quickly for lack of anything to say. "She speaks the tongues of men, you will have to speak it if you wish for her to understand you dear guardsmen." Mr. Ruam said with an amused grin. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning towards the two guardsmen.

They took off their helmets and and bowed their heads slightly. "We're very sorry for frightening you little human, we didn't intend to." They said in unison. I felt my head quirk at the strange term they used for me. I was so use to Mr. Ruam calling me 'little one' it felt like that was my name. "I-It's alright, it is nice to meet you kind sirs." I said curtsying as gracefully as I could. When I looked into their faces they looked so identical they had to be related.

"Little one, these are brothers Eruanion and Ruais born of the same year." He said. _Twins!_ I noted mentally with realization. "Oh, I like those names." I said with a small grin on my lips. They smiled at me while Mr. Ruam laughed lightly to himself. "There was a tragedy in her village which unfortunately seperated her from her caretaker. She has agreed to stay in Mirkwood until we can find her so I am taking her to my home." He said rubbing my hair softly.

I leaned into the touch and smiled at him. He was so kind to me, I wish I could return his favor. "Is this the child who was saved by the prince and your elder? Because if she is," Eruanion began. "Then you need to bring her to the king, he requested her presence for a very important message." Ruais finished. My eyes widened at their statement. 'First the prince, now the king? What a day.' I let out a sigh.

"I shall bring her to him post haste my kinsmen." Mr. Ruam said firmly before he took a bow. The twin guardsmen bowed as well before opening the large chamber doors. With a large creak they opened widely and we entered through them. Before we passed through completely I padded back toward the guards men and used my good arm to grab one side my dress before curtsying as gracefully as I could. "**_Lle hannon(Thank you.)" _**I said as sweetly as I could.

I expected them to laugh but to my delight they didn't, quite the opposite actually. "Oh, little one some one must teach you to speak of our native tongue!" They cooed before simultaneously scooping me into their arms. I let out a small squeal of surprise as they sandwiched my small form between them. "Alright you two, release her please." Mr. Ruam said with an entertained grin. With much hesitation they set me down gently.

"Now don't forget about us during your stay little one," Eruanion said. "We would very much like to spend the holidays with you!" Ruais finished cheerily. I nodded with a wide grin before I skipped back toward Mr. Ruam, allowing him to take my hand once more. "Good bye!" I called out behind myself. They waved courteously before they shut the chamber doors.

"So I see you've changed your mind about our holiday celebrations?" Mr. Ruam asked. I nodded. "I would very much like to spend it with you all, if that is alright." I said shyly. Mr. Ruam laughed lightly and ruffled my hair. "Of course, me and my brothers would love to have you celebrate with us." He said with a warm smile.

"What about the two guardsmen, Eruanion and Ruais and Mr. Evthalas?" I asked. "Worry not little one, they are the brothers I spoke of." He said with a wink. "Oh! I was unaware! But now that I think about it..." They did resemble him somewhat but the twins they looked younger than him, about maybe 18 or 17. "What of the Archer?" I asked out of no where. I felt a small shock as the words left my mouth.

Mr. Ruam lifted his brow in interest. "Why the sudden inquiry over his majesty little one? I thought he frightened you?" He asked. "I do not know, but I find that I would like to see him in less formal circumstances, maybe it would be fun." I said, a smile coming over my face. Mr. Ruam laughed before lifting me into his arms. "Well perhaps he would like to condone to this request as well." He said, tickling my side slightly. I giggled lightly at the sudden touch before nodding.

Perhaps this would not be as bad as I thought it would be.

**There you go my lovelies! I am very sorry for the gross delay on this story, I've been occupied with other requests and I've only just now been able to re-organize things so I can write efficiently now. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the lack of Legolas I promise he'll be practically draped all over the next chapter. Please review! ^^**


	4. Company to the King

**A/N: I really have no idea how long this is going to be but judging on the fact that it's chapter four and the main character is still eight I suppose this story is going to get dangerously close to being about 10 chapters. I apologize if that's too long but that's the only way I can see it working so I can ease the plot into an age skip from 8 to 18. That's beside the point, just enjoy yourselves for now ^^**

Not As Fragile As You Think: A Lord Of The Rings Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Four: Company to the King

"Little one, I've been avoiding the curiousity of this subject for a while but now I'm afraid that it's gained the better of me." Mr. Ruam said before looking down on me. I looked up at him inquisitively, waiting for him to speak once more. He knelt before me and put a hand lightly to my face, specifically over my left cheek, and gave me a remoresful look. "How did this saddening scar descend upon your face?" He asked. I felt my body grow stiff.

I suddenly remembered the horrid face of my monstrous attacker back in the woods of Mirkwood before I was discovered and saved by the archer and his companions. "I-It was,...It was the monster. The one in the woods. He hurt me." I said, almost in a whisper. I could feel my lip began to quiver. Just thinking about it made me scared and a small shudder rippled through my small form. "Oh child please do not let that frighten you anymore, he can never hurt you again." Mr. Ruam said softly before taking my hand in a comforting manner.

I nodded, trying to compose myself so I would be in a presentable state for when we returned to the Halls once more. Then a thought entered my mind and I became very nervous. "Mr. Ruam, I do not wish to see the king by myself. Won't you please come with me?" I pleaded, giving his hand a small squeeze. The guardsman laughed as we walked into a very large room with two very grand doors on the other side.

"If my lord permits it, then I shall be by your side little one." He said, sending a smile my way. I smiled back and nodded. "Well here we are, the throne room." He said letting out a small breath. I felt my own breath hitch as he knocked on the door. There was a small patter of feet before the tremendous doors creaked upon it's opening. Mr. Ruam lead me inside while I kept my gaze on the ground as we walked, a nervous habit I had developed whenever I confronted my superiors.

Our steps echoed through the spacious room as we walked closer to the Elvin king's throne. "I take it this is the child my son and your captain had recovered?" I heard a regal voice ask in a tone that sounded like liquid velvet. Mr. Ruam gave my hand a small squeeze before we stopped. I still didn't look up for fear of finding a disinterested look on his face. "Yes my king, she was attacked by a single orc from a patrol of them that swept through our forests. We recovered her in the midst of a torturing and now she stands before you." Mr. Ruam said in a such a formal and firm voice that he sounded completely different from what I had come to know.

"What is the status of her current living arrangements? Were you given the orders I had sent you?" The king inquired once more. "Yes my lord, her care taker has yet to be found. As to her living arrangements, may I have permission to pose another option?" Mr. Ruam requested, and rather politely I thought. "Speak freely dear soldier." The king said graciously. He didn't sound so bad. I allowed myself to cautiously peek up at him and I found myself stunned at what I saw.

He looked so much liked the archer! Of course they were father and son, but the resemblance was uncanny. He looked like what the archer might look like in 25 years or so. His gentle eyes caught mine in an entrancing gaze accompanied with a most endearing smile that banished all thoughts of fear from my mind. "Dearest child, do you like the guardsman's proposal?" He asked, glowing pools reflecting inquiry.

I quirked my head in confusion at his question, had Mr. Ruam spoken and I missed it? "I'm afraid I did not hear, what did he propose?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty for allowing myself to space out while my friend was speaking. The Elvin king smiled in amusement and let out a light chuckle. "Little one, I requested of the king that you live with me until we find your care taker. Would this be to your liking?" Mr. Ruam asked, a glow of hope lit behind his eyes. I hesitated at first when he asked this of me.

'These men are strangers, can I trust them?' I questioned myself, doubtfully. When I looked into the young guardsman's warm, eager expression I felt some of my indecision melt into assurance. I nodded timidly and let myself smile a little to give him some confidence. "We have our answer then. I trust that she will be in good hands and cared for accordingly while taking refuge in your home?" King Thranduil inquired of the young guardsman. "Undoubtedly your majesty." Mr. Ruam said confidently.

The King nodded in agreement and smiled warmly at me. "Excellent, I hope you will enjoy the festivities little one." He said. "I look forward to it sir." I said graciously bowing before him. I heard the Elven King chuckle gracefully at the gesture and stood from his throne to kneel before me. I was so happy at how hospitable these people had been to me.

"Farewell small child, please do not hesitate to approach me or my son during the festival." He said with an inviting smile that reminded me of the archer. I nodded eagerly and took Mr. Ruam's hand and we headed on our way. As the large doors shut behind us I nearly skipped as I walked along side the young guardsman. I felt, to be precise, very giddy at all of the good fortune that had fallen upon me. If I had not met these kind elves I would most likely be spending a harsh winter night among the rubble of my former home.

"I am so happy to see your mood has changed for the better little one." Mr. Ruam said, letting me swing his hand back and forth as we walked. I nodded brightly and hummed with satisfaction. "Mr. Ruam," He looked down at me curiously. "Yes little one?" He asked. "I think for the time being, it would be alright for you and your kin to name me." I said with a warm grin.

An expression of great joy crossed his face as I uttered this news to him and lifted me from the ground and spun me in a circle before bringing my small form back to his chest. "Oh little one this brings me such great joy that you will allow this! I promise you we will think of s wonderful and fitting name for you." He said holding me tighter. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. "I know you will." I said confidently.

**Hooray! Fourth chapter! :D I know what you guys are thinking; "GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER!11!asfdASFASFSAfgGJHJGhfg" And I know, I'm sorry -.-' But here it is! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short ;x**


	5. The Bond That Sealed Them

**A/N: Hey everybody! I do realize the update for this story is horrendously over due and I apologize for that. Here's chapter five though so I hope you all aren't too upset with me ^^' But hey I love you peoples so much I spent an hour or so researching parts of a fireplace to make sure I described it accurately so...yeah :I Oh and another thing, I tried real hard guys I really did, but I can't find any names for elven settlements or villages near Thranduil's halls so I'm just going to make one up (sorry if this upsets the hardcore Tolkien fans that might be reading this ._.)**

Chapter Five: The Bond That Sealed Them

"Mr. Ruam, I have a question," The guardsman peered down at me as we turned another corner. "Could you tell me what the elf ladies did with my clothes?"

I had been wearing the extravagant white silk night gown since I had awakened and much time had passed since then. I supposed it would be around some time after midday considering where the sun was when we were returning from my village. It would only make sense that I shed this night time apparel for the comfort of my own clothes.

"They most likely had them put to wash when you were changed into that gown." He suggested.

"Oh," I bunched up the dress in my fist for the third time. "Well if it's not too much trouble I'd like to have my old clothes back, this gown is very lovely but it's too big for me."

The guardsman smiled at me with amusement and nodded. "I'll see to it that we retrieve your clothing before we return to my home."

I nodded. "In the mean time, would you like me to carry you?"

I raised my free arm up to him to which he chuckled and bent down to lift me into his firm arms. I gripped the fabric of his tunic and buried my face into his chest as we passed more Elven servants. I know it was probably out of curiosity but the stares made me feel like I was being scrutinized.

"Little one you have no need to fear these elves, why do you hide from them?" Ruam asked softly.

I only gripped his tunic tighter in response and moved my face a fraction so that I could see to the side of him out of my peripheral vision. A light laughter resonated in his chest as he turned another corner.

"Excuse me Misses," He said stopping suddenly.

I peeked over my shoulder to see we had arrived in a washroom with seven Elven women scattered around the large room. Huge porcelain washtubs were lined up on the left wall while drying racks were lined against the right. Boxes of all sizes and designs were filled with clothes sat in the very back of the room.

"Oh hello guardsman, what brings you here?" One of them asked while the others clambered in a small group around one wash tub and kept giggling and eyeing Mr. Ruam.

"I'm here for her clothes. She rathers them over this gown and I'm afraid I must agree with her, it's much too large for the child." He said jokingly with a small chuckle.

"Of course," She rushed to the back of the room to the rack in the far right corner of the room and returned hastily with my clothes.

"Here you are." She said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Thank you Lady Amoniel." Mr. Ruam responded politely, bowing his head slightly.

"You're most welcome guardsman." She replied, fingering a piece of her hair.

Mr. Ruam bid a farewell to her before we left the room to leave the stronghold. I couldn't help but notice how strangely she acted when she spoke to him, was she ill perhaps? Or perhaps she was intimidated by him?

"Mr. Ruam?" The guardsman turned his head to look at me. "Why was that woman acting so strangely around you?"

He raised his brow at me and quirked his head to the side. "Was she little one? I did not notice anything strange."

"Yes I think so, she wouldn't look you in the eyes and she kept fidgeting with her hair."

Mr. Ruam's face contorted in thought for a moment before he shrugged it off. "I did not notice these things, perhaps it was because she was in a hurry?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes." That sounded logical to me.

Once we reached the main part of the hall the only thing that stood between us and the elven village was the two large and grandiose doors that separated the settlement from the King's palace. I peeked over the guardsman's shoulder and noticed two figures in the distance rushing up to us. It was took dark to see and the glow of the torches did not shed enough light for me to be able to decipher their identities.

"Mr. Ruam look!" I pointed to the figures.

He turned to see two guards slowing down in their hasty jog to a stop. Now I could see who they were. They were the guardsman's younger twin brothers; Ruais and Eruanion. I smiled sheepishly as their eyes lit up at the sight of me.

"We are ready to depart for home brother." They said happily.

"And you have brought the little one!" Ruais added with a smile.

"Yes, I asked the King if he would allow us to care for her so she'll be living with us at our home until we can find her guardian." Ruam confirmed, making his grip on me more firm as he held me.

"Oh what a joy it will be to have you stay with us!" Eruanion cheered.

"And for the holidays as well!" Ruais coupled with the same exuberance.

Mr. Ruam chuckled and shook his head at his brothers. "You two sound like a pair of giddy maidens taking care of their child."

The two 'maidens' looked at each other and crossed their arms in distaste at their brother's classification of them. I couldn't help but laugh at the charade, although I did not try to in the first place. I hoped Mr. Evthalas will not be too displeased with my presence in their home. It was something that had troubled me ever since the King Thranduil first gave Mr. Ruam permission to take me into his care. I didn't want to be a bother to him but, it seemed inevitable though because he only saw me as a child of nuisances ever since they rescued me from the Orc.

"Little one, why do you look so discouraged?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to Mr. Eruanion and Mr. Ruais to see their brows furrowed in concern as they looked at me.

"Are you perhaps ill?"

"Did you eat something foul?"

"Are you hungry?"

I blinked at the sudden inquiries and felt overwhelmed all at once by the attention. In a moment of panic I buried my face into Mr. Ruam's chest and made a noise of discomfort. I felt the guardsman expel light laughter before he spoke in my place.

"Brothers, you cannot approach the little one in this way." He teased, piercing cerulean eyes dancing with amusement. "You must be gentle and maybe start with one question."

The guardsmen looked to the ground bashfully and nodded hesitantly. I let out a small giggle at the sight and let myself smile at them.

"Mr. Eruanion, Mr. Ruais," Their heads perked up at the mentioning of their names. "I am not ill, I did not eat anything foul, and I am not hungry but I appreciate your concern for my well being."

The pair grinned at me and nodded.

"We are glad to hear you are well," Eruanion began.

"But then what was the source of your discomfort?" Ruais finished.

I bit my lip and paused for a long moment before I answered. "I am worried."

"About what?" Mr. Ruam piped in, sounding genuinely concerned.

I paused again. "I am worried that Mr. Evthalas will not be as open as you are to the idea of my stay in your home."

"Little one please do not fret about this, there is no need!" Mr. Ruam laughed openly.

"Although our elder brother is a bit of a stick in the mud, he will not oppose your presence." Mr. Eruanion said with a comforting smile.

I nodded and allowed myself to grin at their words. They did make me feel significantly better but I also felt I would feel more assured when I got Mr. Evthalas's word of confirmation instead of his brothers' alone. The Elven village that bordered Thranduil's Halls was even more beautiful than I imagined. It looked just as busy as the inside of the elf king's courtyards when it came to the preparations of their Hrive 'Isia festival. Lanterns of different colors and sizes were being strung up on every path way and streetlights were decorated with many different colored glass fixtures to create a beautiful display.

Once we were outside I was cruelly reminded of how thin the fabric of my current wardrobe was as the winter winds gusted through the village. I felt my body shiver involuntarily and gripped Mr. Ruam's tunic tighter in my small fist. As we turned on a curve in the path I noticed it lead toward a single house upon a small hill and let out a sigh of relief. I would soon be warm again. It would be nice to be back in my own clothes, clean clothes at that. The sound of soft music from lutes and flutes as well as light chatter amongst elves filled my ears and I don't think I'd ever heard a sweeter sound in my life. It faded as we progressed along the path and before I knew it we were on the doorstep of the quaint home of the brothers four.

"Ruais I do believe I gave you the key today?" Mr. Ruam queried.

"Yes you did, I have it right here." Mr. Ruais confirmed, pulling it from a small pouch attached to his belt.

The elven guard twisted the gleaming silver key in the lock of the arched door before holding it open for us to enter. Once inside, Mr. Ruam let me down and I took this opportunity to explore a little. Their home wasn't as extravagant as what I had seen in Thranduil's halls but it was a regal setting nonetheless. There were about four rooms and a main room that was connected to the entryway by a wide hallway. There was a stone fireplace with a wooden mantle, surprisingly similar to mine save for the chipped paint and splintery wood, set at the front of the main room with three logs of cleanly cut oak in the firebox.

The mantle was decorated with different porcelain figurines, a glass lamp, and a pair of twin swords who's perfectly smelted bronze gleamed brilliantly in the fading sunlight that peeked through the window. They hung right above the mantle with their leather sheaths as well as a complicatedly crafted metal holder serving as it's backdrop. It looked absolutely glorious, truly a sight to behold in my opinion.

"Those were our Father's when he was a young soldier." Mr. Ruam informed from behind me.

I turned to see him gazing upon them, eye's glowing with a warm fondness. I looked back up at the blades and couldn't help but wonder what Mr. Ruam's father was like. He and his brothers were so kind, I imagined the father of such admirable elven men would be a wise and noble elf himself. It made me very curious the more I thought about it.

"Mr. Ruam, was your father a great warrior?" I asked, anticipating his answer greatly.

"Oh yes little one!" I grinned at the way his eyes lit up with such child-like wonder. "My father was a magnificent man who had many accomplishments in his long life of servitude to the King. His valor was truly spectacular and only ever matched by his wisdom."

He chuckled endearingly. "I remember in my boyhood whenever I was troubled, he seemed to always know what to say. Whenever the twins would bicker, or Evthalas would fall into a sulk, or when I was easily upset; he seemed to somehow know the solution to every problem we presented to him. But he was always brave as well. There was a time when my family was commuting between villages after a visit to our extended family in a neighboring settlement, we were attacked by the dreaded spider creatures that dwell in the forests of Mirkwood. My mother was carrying the twins at the time and Evthalas and I were still only very young elflings. Because of this my father took it upon himself to protect us even though he had only just started combat training."

I felt my eyes widen when he paused, a look of regret flitting across his eyes. "He overcame the monster with only minor wounds but was victorious in his efforts. It was then my brother and I decided to follow his path and become respectable warriors like him. I thought to myself '_If only I could become a warrior like him, strong and valiant. Unwavering like a tree refusing to be uprooted by the ever persistent storm. How very happy this would make me.'_"

I reached my hand up to his and gave it a small squeeze. He looked down at me inquisitively and I smiled brightly.

"Mr. Ruam you are a respectable warrior. Your father would be very proud of you if he could see all the good you do. I know I'll always be most grateful for what you and Mr. Evthalas and the archer have done for me."

The guardsman looked at me blankly for a moment before a small smile spread across his face. It looked so very simple as it formed upon his face but it felt like there was so much more behind it then I could ever have realized in that moment. In one swift movement, I felt myself being enveloped in his arms as he expelled light laughter from his chest.

"Little one, you truly are the most wondrous, kindest, enlightening mortal child I have ever known." He said ever so softly.

I felt my face heat up significantly as these words left his mouth and a warmness filled my stomach. I reached up hesitantly to wrap my small, un-injured arm around his torso. Once I was released Mr. Ruam placed a quick kiss on my forehead and smiled contentedly when he stood up. I flushed furiously and rubbed my forehead repeatedly, as if it would make me feel less embarrassed.

"Evthalas will be home soon, and when he does we will depart for the festival. I suggest you change into your clothes now, there's a guest room at the end of this hall that you can change." He said casually.

I stuck my tongue out at him and snatched my garments from him before enclosing myself in said room. Mr. Ruam was a very kind elf but his affections make me feel...weird. No matter, he only treats me this way because the elves are more open in their showing of affection for those they care for. As I shed the gown I found it difficult as well as painful to dress myself while my arm was still broken. I had long abandoned the belt I was originally given in favor for a proper sling that was given to me by the elven servants so at least it would heal faster now that it was properly supported.

When I finished dressing I folded the gown as best I could and placed it on the small bed that sat in the center of the room. I exited the room to find Mr. Evthalas in the main room conversing with his brothers in their native tongue. He seemed to be discouraged about something but before he could say anything more he caught a glimpse of me and ceased speaking all together. I looked down at the ground and frowned a little, why did he always look so displeased whenever I was in his presence? I wanted to see him smile for once, perhaps even laugh if fate would allow this.

"Little one, we informed Evthalas of your living arrangement and he has condoned to it. Please feel at home while you stay here." Eruanion informed with a comforting smile.

I nodded meekly. "T-thank you sir."

He merely looked at me stoically before nodding and taking up his coat.

"Let's get going then, I told Adamar we would be in attendance in time for the performance of his group of troubadours."

"Oh this will be quite a treat!" Ruais cheered as he and Eruanion walked out the door.

"I've heard many a good thing about Adamar's troubadour group." Eruanion added with the same amount of zeal.

I began to follow the brothers out the door when Mr. Ruam offered his hand to me. I felt myself frown stubbornly as my ears burned while he looked down on me with that inviting smile. I eventually took and it and let him lead me out the door.

"I'm sorry if this discomforts you little one but I would hate for you to get lost in the midst of all the excitement." He appealed, his brow only slightly furrowed out of worry.

"I understand Mr. Ruam, thank you for taking such good care of me." I said graciously with a smile of my own.

His countenance returned to a content one and he looked up to watch his brothers continue in there merriment. I took this opportunity to steal a glimpse at Mr. Evthalas while I still had the element of surprise. It seemed like this was the only way I could see him without that frown of displeasure on his face. I let out a small sigh of frustration as my mind lingered on this. I found myself stopping in mid-step I was so engrossed in these thoughts. Mr. Ruam looked down at me curiously.

"Why do you stop little one?" He queried.

Without thinking, I just said what came to mind first.

"Mr. Evthalas is very displeased with my presence." I blurted out absent-mindedly.

As soon as I did I gasped in surprise at my own audacity and lowered my gaze to the ground beneath my feet. No one spoke for a moment but when someone did, it was the last person I would've expected to voice themselves in this situation.

"Ruam, take Ruais and Eruanion to the festival."

"But Evthalas-" Mr. Ruam didn't finish his sentence. He only went silent and then I heard a group of hesitant foot steps become more and more faded as the three younger brothers did what they were told.

It was silent. Everything seemed to stand still and I never once removed my eyes from the ground. I was scared. While elves were always known for being gentle and well behaved creatures, Mr. Evthalas was very unpredictable and the not knowing what he was going to do next was what frightened me. I heard him approach me and kneel down on one knee before me.

"Little one, please look at me." He requested with a gentleness in his voice I did not know he was capable of.

I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined the frown of distaste that was most likely awaiting me. I opened them and slowly but surely lifted my head to look at him. My eyes widened a fraction at the sight I was greeted with. He was frowning but not in distaste. There was sadness in his eyes and worry furrowed his brow significantly.

"Why do you think this of me?" He asked, the tone of his voice shook my heart.

"Y-you, you just never seem to want me around. Ever since you and Mr. Ruam and the archer found me, you seem to be so displeased with my presence as if it is a inconvenience or some kind of discomfort to you. I don't want to be this for you and I don't want you to frown at me anymore."

I tightened my hand into a little fist that shook with emotion.

"I...I want to see you s-smile, I want to hear you laugh Mr. Evthalas. Won't you please?" I pleaded with him.

A warm hand ruffled my hair gently and for the first time since we had met; Mr. Evthalas smiled at me. It was warm and tender with an emotion I had never seen him convey in the time I had been here.

"Little one, I never disliked in this immense way that you have portrayed of me." He paused. Was he nervous? "I merely was...afraid. Afraid that the inexperience I had dealing with children, let alone humans, would cripple me socially and that you would grow to dislike me yourself before I had a chance to strengthen myself in the skill."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Mr. Evthalas I do not feel this way toward you. Please don't worry about this, you're a kind and noble elf in my eyes and you saved me from death. I only wish to befriend you as I have Mr. Ruam."

Mr. Evthalas smiled warmly and nodded, not loosening his grip on my hand as his enveloped mine. He stood from his kneeling position and picked my up in the process. I found myself grinning at the foreign feeling and placed a secure hand on the fabric of his shoulder like I would with Mr. Ruam. Strangely enough, this feeling was similar to what I imagined being cared for by a father would be like. These elves were shaking the foundation of everything I knew.

It was as if gaps that were once empty were starting to be filled slowly but surely and I liked the feeling of becoming whole. But was it not the responsibility of my parents to fill these voids? My reeled at this countering thought but I soon came to another conclusion. While there will always be a place in my heart for the parents I never knew, these elves, these wonderfully kind creatures, would now forever be held there too.

**Hey everybody long time no see! Yeah so I think the next chapter is going to be a time skip from eight to fifteen and then after that she'll be eighteen and we'll get into the whole fellowship quest thing. I realize this may sound confusing but I'm doing this for a reason, she's had next to no time with Legolas and that's sort of a huge part of the plot so we can't skip that. Fifteen is a better age to introduce the idea of romance I think because she'll be more aware of that sort of thing as well as have more life experience so she'll understand the feelings when they began to develop. One last thing before I go though, this chapter was hastily written as well as not beta'd so if you see any errors please ignore them and my apologies if they were a nuisance to you. Hope you liked this chappy! :D**


	6. An Identity At Last Pt 1

**A/N: Hello once again ^^ I got some very positive feedback from the last chapter and I'm so glad you all like the story so far. Little one will be named in this chapter I promise! This is the chapter with the time skip I mentioned so just to make it clear; 'Little One' is now 15 and has been living with the elves for seven years in Mirkwood and yes, she will be named :) Oh and just a heads up, this chapter may be a bit longer than usual so I'm gonna split it into two parts, here's part one.**

Chapter Six: An Identity At Last

Part One

"Are you excited little one?" Ruam asked me from the other side of the thick cherry wood of my door.

I felt the corner's of my lips frown in slight annoyance, ironic given how joyful I actual felt at this moment.

"You all may stop calling me that now, I'm not a young child any more." I protested, lacing up the strings of the front of my dress.

Ruam had been calling me 'little one' since I was first brought to Mirkwood six years ago, now I was fifteen and it was getting slightly irritating to have him call out this name while I was out in public despite how much I had grown in the past seven years. Unfortunately they never did find my grandmother, not even a body showed up when the village men searched my home. So they presumed her a deserter who had left the village without giving notice and agreed to let the elves, who had graciously offered to transport what I saw fit, to my new home in the house of my dear friends and new family the Lynis brothers. [**A/N:**** Just in case you guys are confused that's Ruam and his brothers' surname.**]

The following year after was a dark place for me and it took me a very long time to be able to fully restore to my care-free self. Luckily, Ruam and his brothers were kind enough to continue harboring me. Evthalas even met with the elders of my village to make sure this would not violate any rules or laws of orphaned children leaving the village. Today I am thankful and share a great bliss and tranquility with my newfound family in the home of the guardsmen. It took a while to get use to living in the elven community and the fact that no matter how many years passed, they all remained the same in their countenance as the first day I had met them.

Miraculously enough, I had managed to do pretty well for myself and could communicate effectively, up to an extent at some times, with the elves in their native language. I had the Prince to thank for that. Everyday, surprisingly enough, he would find some time in the day to come visit me at our home and spend a portion of the day teaching me elvish from the best and most accurate books he could find in his grandiose castle. However, and as much as I tried to suppress it, I grew feelings for the archer and still carry my affections to this day. It also didn't help that one of the daughters of a high ranking elvish noble had her sights set on the fair Prince and she herself was quite beautiful as well, as all elves were I soon discovered after my first year of living here.

Once I finished lacing the strings I decided it wouldn't hurt to allow Ruam to enter and assist me in tying the red satin laces he had given me for my fifteenth birthday around my hair. I opened the large door and looked upon Ruam for the first time since he had changed into his formal wear. He looked rather dashing in the cerulean tunic and black breeches, black leather boots that had been freshly polished for this occasion. When I finally met his eyes I saw look that was quite foreign to me for I had never seen it before the many times Ruam had looked upon me.

"Are you feeling well Ruam?" I inquired, suspicion furrowing my brow.

In mere seconds I found myself enveloped in a crushing embrace and I let out a small sigh. He always had this kind of reaction when ever I adorned formal wear. Even when I was a small child he and the twins Ruais and Eruanion would clamor around me with delight when ever they dressed me up. 'Like a little princess!' they would say. Thankfully Evthalas would divert there attentions and make them all focus on the reason why we were dressed formally.

I smiled fondly as Ruam dragged my lithe form to the main room to display in front of his brothers. Evthalas seemed to always understand what my best interests were, though at times I didn't realize it until after the course of events had played out and I would be grateful but I regret that before then I would often lose my temper with him and throw the occasional tantrum. But even when he reprimanded me he would never lose his temper, never grow angry, and never strike me. The punishments were lenient but even so I found them to be very effective when it came to my discipline. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the pressure of more arms encompassing my being.

"It's like our little princess is all grown up!" Ruais teased with an amused grin.

"I feel so old, I wonder if this is what mortals feel like." Eruanion pondered curiously.

I heard a disapproving grunt followed by a chuckle sound from in front of me, although I couldn't see it's origin because of certain group of three elves that were crushing me with their embrace as they babbled on in nostalgia of my history with them. I huffed and wormed my way out of their arms and was met with the firm chest of Evthalas which I immediately backed away from after I collided into it.

"I apologize Evthalas." I said with a small chuckle as I pushed back a stray strand of hair.

Evthalas only smiled at me sincerely and pushed back another stray strand. He let out a heavy sigh and a frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. I looked at him curiously, what had dampened his mood so quickly?

"What ales your spirits Evthalas?" I queried with worry, putting a small grip on his arm.

A strange habit, I found myself doing this whenever I worried for one's well being or emotional state, this being one of those times because Evthalas looked rather sad about something and whatever it was I wanted to comfort him like he had done for me so many times before. I felt like I owed it to him and the rest of them as well to keep things in check no matter what they were whether it be the household chores, the shopping, and everyone's schedules.

He put a comforting hand on top of mine and smiled sorrowfully.

"Watching you grow up so quickly is so foreign to me. As I'm sure you've already gathered, elves don't age this fast so I feel like your slipping away from us at this very moment and we are so helpless to slow the process let alone stop it."

I felt my heart tremble at his words, all this time I had never once thought of something like this but instead it had burdened his mind for Lord knows how long. He tried his hardest to smile reassuringly I could tell, but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Evthalas," Ruam began in a very serious tone, something I didn't hear unless we were in a dire situation. "We knew we'd have to face this when he first brought her into our home. Please don't burden her with such worries."

"How could you say that Ruam? Evthalas is perfectly entitled to feel this way," Eruanion protested, disappointed with with his brother's tactless response to their eldest's grief. "We all are, for we know that we cannot remain as five forever..."

"Eru!" Ruais scolded instantly.

"No Ruais," I glanced at all their faces. "Don't accost Eru for speaking the truth. I realized long ago that this arrangement would never be eternal."

As I said this I noticed Evthalas's expression sink into further despair. I smiled weakly at him and placed a soft hand to cup a firm jaw comfortingly.

"I know I only have a limited time, but if anything I've retained from your teachings my friends," I paused and felt my heart began to beat heavily. "My family, it is that my departure from this worldly realm will never sever the bond we have and the love we share. You brought the light back into my life when there was no one to show me the way and have allowed me to bask in it as well as flourish and grow in your nurturing care and you cherish me so deeply and unconditionally as if you were my own blood. No death of any kind will ever coax my soul into releasing any of you from my heart."

I saw the light of restored mirth flicker behind Evthalas's eyes at the promise I had made them and with out warning he pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt the arms of the remaining brothers encircle us as well and I welcomed them fully this time because I knew it was out of pure sentiment which warmed me to my core with joy. Time and time again they made me feel more prized and cherished than my own family, regrettably enough, although I knew my grandmother did the best she could, God rest her soul whether she be dead or alive somewhere on this Middle Earth.

"You never cease to amaze us little one." Ruam spoke softly.

"Ever since you were so small you were always so observant," Eruanion offered.

"And somehow you'd know just what to say in dire times like these whether it be silly and trivial or sentimental." Ruais added fondly.

I felt my face heat up at all the praises I was receiving while I remained the object of all their grasps. No matter how much time passed I could never get use to being complimented and admired as often as I was while living in their home. I supposed it was because most of the time I never really deserved it but I appreciated the gestures none the less.

"Well," Evthalas finally said after a long moment of silence. "We must be on our way now we've wasted too much time."

As soon as Evthalas mentioned this we all came to our senses and parted from each other in an instant.

"We must leave now!" I urged walking quickly toward the door only to be stopped by Ruam.

"But little one the satin laces!" He held up the delicate ribbons of fabric in his hands. "You wanted me to help you tie them into your hair."

I groaned in realization and pulled him toward the tall mirror that sat in the corner of the sitting room. He split my hair into two sections and we both went to work, wrapping them around my brown locks which had grown longer over the years but also became more of burden to care for in the process.

"Hurry you two, we cannot be late for this!" Eru rushed frantically from the door.

"The Prince arranged this just for you little one it would be rude of us to be tardy." Ruais added.

I gulped lightly at that statement. The Prince was becoming more and more of a weight on my mind, and very recently I've gathered, on my heart as well. As I child I was so conflicted with such foreign feelings and dismissed them as nervousness around royalty but the more time with him I spent the more I began to realize that the nervousness was a budding affection that I could suppress no longer though I would never admit this to him. The only way I was even able to discover that I possessed such emotions towards the archer was because of Ruam, strangely enough, and he didn't tease me about it which I found to be even stranger for I was most certain he would, knowing him for as long as I did.

"Finished!" Ruam and I chimed together as we tied the laces into neat bows when we were done weaving them through my hair. I looked into the mirror and finally got the opportunity to analyze myself fully and I rather liked what I saw. The red dress Eru and Ruais had helped me choose one day at the market was a perfect fit and the crimson complimented my skin tone wonderfully. The satin laces matched well with the dress and adorned my hair in such a nice way. Overall, I was very content with what I saw and felt very confident in leaving the house in this manner. As I approached the door in a hurry I noticed that a weight around my wrist was missing.

"Oh! I've forgotten my bracelet!" I hurried back to my room and quickly slid on the bracelet my brothers had woven for me one day when I was ill.

It was made of different colored hemp they purchased from my village and even though it was a little worn now, I wore it proudly every day.

"Hurry little one!" Evthalas called from the door.

I scurried out of my room and made sure to shut all the doors and windows before I padded toward the door. This dress, as extravagant as it was, was very hard to move in and I became a bit frustrated as I had to constantly bunch it into my small hands just to run. Unfortunately, I was but a clumsy human, no amount of time I spent amongst these elves would change that, and just as I reached the door I stepped on the fabric of the dress that dragged in front of me and plummeted out the door. I waited for the ground to greet me harshly but to my surprise I hit something rather firm instead. I assumed it to be Evthalas since he had been waiting for me just outside the door of our home.

"I'm sorry Evthalas, I'm afraid not even you elves can cure me of my clumsiness." I said jokingly as he held me up.

"You need not have fear of such a thing as long as you have someone to catch you fair lady." A voice a smooth as silk offered kindly.

I knew that voice. I felt my ears burn as I looked up to meet the shining blue irises of a Prince Legolas instead of the earthy green I had expected moments ago. I scrambled to stand up straight and pushed away from his supportive grip. He laughed softly and only smiled at me, amused no doubt.

"M-my Lord, I did not expect to see you at our residence. A-are we that l-late?" I stumbled across my words and cursed inwardly at how easily flustered he made me when ever he so much as glanced in my direction.

The Prince shook his head. "A bit close you are to doing just this, that is not why I am here."

I peeked behind him to see all four of my brothers further down the pathway conversing casually and caught the knowing smile that Ruam gave me as they waited at the corner. Did the Prince tell them to go on ahead with out us? Such a peculiar request but I dismissed the thought immediately when I realized he was beginning to speak to me once more.

"Today is a special day for you fair lady," My heart pounded madly and I felt like all my breath had left me in one instantaneous exhale. "My father suggested it would be just to escort you myself."

At that I felt a bit crest fallen but appreciated the effort none the less. I bowed to him respectfully as I had grown accustomed to doing, thought he would remind me time and time again that there was no need I felt obligated to do so any ways.

"I appreciate the gesture your highness, really I do, but you didn't have to go to the trouble of doing this." I said sheepishly, avoiding his gaze as much as I could afford to without seeming rude.

"Nonsense little one," He offered his arm for me to take.

I took it with a trembling hand and carefully wove my arm around his and we began to walk.

"It's not everyday such a celebration is thrown for a human in your position."

I nodded hesitantly and didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"I suppose so, I'm very grateful the king felt to go to such great lengths for something so small but I feel I don't deserve it."

The Prince smiled at me and let out that musical laughter of his once more.

"This is no small act little one, on this day I rejoice in knowing you will finally become a citizen of Mirkwood. "

As we neared the corner my brothers stood waiting at, I felt a smile spread across my face and perhaps a small blush due to the previous statement that had been uttered to me. Maybe the Prince was right. This was no small act, today I would finally receive an identity. I would finally be named by the ones I loved.

**LE GASP! Yes 'little one' will be named in this chapter but not in this part. I've already come up with her name so don't worry this is not a ploy to stall :P Sorry if I over dramatized this one, when I was writing it I was thinking of going in a completely different direction but this is how it turned out so I hope you guys like it c: And just as a little side note, I could help but think of that one episode of Spongebob where he 'lost his identity' while I was writing this and got really distracted xD Ohmigod guys, I'm a such a huge dork you don't even know :'D**


End file.
